


There's No Need for Words

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Nonverbal Communication, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, This is a very soft fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: Though perhaps, Sinbad thinks, tonight should just be for touching.Lovingtouching.





	There's No Need for Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiSkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/gifts).



> Gifted to KaiSkitty for their wonderful SinJu works and for leaving wonderful comments on a lot of my SinJu fics which all really meant a lot/made me smile and/or laugh :) I hope you don't mind the fact that this a super fluff....
> 
> Modern AU. Characterization is probably off
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Sinbad kisses the youth's back lightly, earning a grateful moan from Judal. They've been lying there for a few minutes now, and Sinbad has begun to wonder if he should say something. Just a word to break the silence.

 

Though perhaps, Sinbad thinks, tonight should just be for touching.

 

 _Loving_ touching.

 

Sinbad then leans to place his lips lightly onto the youth's neck, pressing so delicately onto his skin that Sinbad can feel Judal shivering at his tenderness. He then moves to kiss Judal's shoulder, and then down his back.

 

And Sinbad cherishes the quiet hums of adoration that are coming from his partner, because knowing Judal was happy made Sinbad happy.

 

Sinbad then snakes an arm around Judal's waist, pulling him closer to Sinbad's chest.

 

He places a kiss to the back of Judal's hair, taking in the scent of honeysuckle shampoo and conditioner, before gently sliding his hands beneath Judal's shirt.

 

He can feel the youth tense at the action, and Sinbad knows Judal is fearing he'll begin to touch him in a more lewd manner than before. But Sinbad just rests his chin atop the youth's shoulder, quickly pecking his cheek, as if to remind him, that, _he's safe._

 

Judal's agitated disposition swiftly melts away, and Sinbad begins to carefully move his hands up the man's torso, gliding his fingers over his stomach in something of a ticklish manner. He smiles as Judal lets out a quiet laugh in turn.

 

Soon, however, Sinbad brings his hands away from Judal's skin, merely holding the youth's body with his arms as they continue to lay there in the dark. Sinbad suddenly feels the cold and slender fingers of his lover gently tracing circles on them, and let's out a sigh of content at the gesture.

 

And it's somehow satisfying to him that there is no need for words at the moment.

 


End file.
